Simple and Clean
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: A song can mean a lot to a person... AxelxOC one-shot


**A/N: **This is written for someone on another site using their OC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. The song "Simple and Clean" belongs to Utada Hikaru/ Hakaru Utada. The OC doesn't belong to me either.

"Come on Sora! You can do it!" You cheered as the keyblade master is training with the gunblade wielder Leon.

"Sora has come a long way doncha think?" The ninja Yuffie sat next to you.

"Yeah, he sure has. Hard to believe that all worlds rest on the shoulders of a young boy." You stated and Yuffie nods in agreement.

"Can't argue with you there." She said.

"Yuffie..." You call her name sadly.

"Yeah, what is it Christina?" Her voice filled with concern at your tone.

"Do we have to fight the Organization?" You ask; a sad expression on your face.

"What choice to we have Christina? They're trying to obtain Kingdom Hearts. We have to stop them." Yuffie looks up at the clear blue sky.

"But, not everybody is bad in Organizaion XIII." You said.

"I don't know what to say Christina." Yuffie shook her head.

Would that mean that Axel would have to be killed too?

Axel...

Axel is part of Organization XIII. The Organization's main goal is to attain hearts of their own using Kingdom Hearts.

But you don't believe that Axel needs a heart.

He's already got one.

You know that Axel is secretly helping Sora for the sake of Roxas; a former member of Organization XIII. Axel and Roxas were best friends, but Roxas turned on the Organization.

Now, Axel is doing the same thing.

Soon the training session is over and Sora looks exhausted while Leon didn't even break a sweat.

"You okay Sora?" You ask as you approach the boy sprawled out on the ground breathing heavily.

"Yeah..." He breathed out.

You then turned to Leon and placed your hands on your hips.

"Leon, you pushed him to his limits. You should take it easy on him." You said.

"Will the heartless and nobodies take it easy on him? I don't think so." Leon rests his gunblade on his shoulder and walks off.

"But not all nobodies are bad." You whisper to yourself.

Later that evening, you decided to clear your head by taking an evening stroll. As you walked around Hollow Bastion you sing a song.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me_

_Too many things_

_Lately_

_You're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no_

_I don't think life is that simple_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

In the shadows, someone is following ever so quietly as you sing your heart out.

_The daily things_

_That keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

Your voice echoed as you walk into the empty alleyway with your stalker falling not far behind.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

You suddenly felt a pair of arms slither around your waist. A familiar voice whispers in your ear softly.

"Keep singing baby, keep singing."

And kept singing you did.

_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

"That's right, keep singing." The man's voice whispered.

_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning_

_It's a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning_

_It's a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

You turned around to meet a pair of green eyes.

"Axel..." You whispered.

"Christina..." Axel whispered your name in turn.

"You shouldn't be here Axel." You said worried.

"But, I wanted to see you." He said and you blushed.

"Why?" Your cheeks red like his hair.

"Because, I love you." He replied.

"I love you too Axel." And you wrapped your arms around his neck.

He smiles and kisses your forehead.

"Can you sing that song one more time?" He pleaded.

"Gladly." And you sang again.


End file.
